Hair trimmers and clippers often include a number of different blades for trimming hair to different lengths and/or for trimming different types of hair. Typically, these blades are stored loosely in a drawer. However, when the drawer is opened or closed, the blades can move about in the drawer, possibly contacting each other, which may damage the blades. Further, loose blades stored in a drawer often end up being disorganized as they shift positions when the drawer is opened or closed. Thus, there is a need for a device for storing and organizing blades.
Currently, mobile grooming vans are becoming popular, especially for pet or animal grooming. Such grooming vans contain all of the supplies that a stationary hair salon or pet grooming facility would contain, except that they are all contained within the van. Such a van travels to the client's residence, and the hair stylist or animal groomer performs the styling or grooming inside of the van, thereby eliminating the need for the client to travel to visit a salon or grooming facility. However, with the use of such vans, the blades move around in the drawers even more than with a drawer in a stationary facility. Accordingly, there is also a need for a blade holder for keeping blades safe and organized for use in the mobile grooming vans, as well as for use in stationary salons and animal grooming centers.